spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Machine (Dunces and Dragons)
|writer = |directed = }}Time Machine is the first episode of Dunces and Dragons. Synopsis Transcript *''SpongeBob and Patrick are walking out of their houses with sweaters on'' *'SpongeBob': So let’s begin out a list hmm… Oh! Blowing bubbles upside down! *'Patrick': excited Oh boy, my favourite! peeks his head out the window *'Squidward': Why are you guys playing with bubbles in the winter? Bubbles are for summer! his house and goes up to SpongeBob and Patrick *'SpongeBob': Because we already finished our Winter list! out his winter list and shows it to Squidward *'Squidward': the list 1st December buy Christmas tree, 2nd December put Christmas tree up, 3rd December watch Christmas movies all night, 4th December watch more Christmas movies all night and wait for Christmas… *'SpongeBob': So until Christmas we are using our Summer list! phone starts ringing It’s Sandy! answers Hey Sandy! *'Sandy': Hey SpongeBob, I just finished building this Time Machine and I was wondering if you and Patrick could try it out for me! *'SpongeBob': Sure! I would love to see what happens in the future. *'Sandy': Actually it only lets you go back in time at the moment. Also here is a warning, if you get stuck in a certain period of time you may not be able to come back! *'SpongeBob': Okay Sandy, cya’ at the treedome! *''SpongeBob and Patrick are at the treedome'' *'SpongeBob': So where’s the time machine? throws out a sheet revealing the time machine Wow! *'Patrick': Hey SpongeBob I got you an ice the ice cream wow! *'Sandy': Now I need you to sign this contract! SpongeBob and Patrick a contract and they sign it *'SpongeBob': Thanks Sandy! *'Sandy': So I think you’re ready to test the time machine. Oh wait, you have to take your clothes off. *'SpongeBob': WHAT?! No I am not. takes his clothes off Okay I guess I have to now! takes his clothes off Okay Sandy I guess we are ready now! because Sandy put some goggles on *'Sandy': Okay, now enter the time machine, if you enter a time period where clothes have been made the machine will automatically create clothes for that time period! *''and Patrick enter the time machine'' *''SpongeBob and Patrick are in the time machine'' *'SpongeBob': Woah this is some kinda time machine, wouldn’t you agree Patrick? *'Patrick': Yes. *'Time Machine': 3… 2… 1… To medieval times! In an hour! But first let me get you some medieval clothes and a medieval language dictionary! and Patrick are given some clothes and a medieval dictionary Now wait! *'SpongeBob': One hour! Who’s in charge here? We should learn the Medieval culture though. Wait hang on. reads the book Alloweth's readeth this booketh. looks at him confused Maybe we should go to a medieval kindergarten or something. minutes later Too late I read the whole thing. *'Time Machine': Okay I hope you read the whole thing through as we are about to enter medieval times! *'Patrick': Yay! *'Time Machine': 3… 2 glitching WARNING! WARNING! You’re gonna be stuck in medieval times for the rest of your life. *''SpongeBob and Patrick are in medieval times'' *'Sir Patrick': Cool..! We’re back in the past! I need to change my FishBook Status to say so. a phone out of his back and tries to go online N-N-No… *'Sir SpongeBob': What is it? *'Sir Patrick': There is no wifi! *'Sir SpongeBob': Patrick you betta put your phone away before anyone sees it- *'Squidly': Hello. *'Sir SpongeBob': the phone Hey Squidly! *'Squidly': Hey thee hath returned! *'Sir Patrick': Shakesp- *'Sir SpongeBob': laughing Good one Sir Patrick! Patrick and Squidly start laughing *'Sir Patrick': I don't get it. *'Squidly': Thee knoweth, tonight is the big feast thee can cometh if thee wanteth. *''Natson comes over'' *'Sir Natson': Squidly, King Krabs has asked me to... Who art thee? *'Squidly': Oh, Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick this is Sir Natson the king’s new assistant. *'Sir Natson': Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick. shocked The legendary prophecy! *'Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick': Yes. *'Sir Natson': Cool! Oh Squidly, thee will need to perform at the feast tonight! *'Squidly': nods Absolutely. clarinet *'Sir Natson': Squidly Maybe you should wait for everyone at the feast to hear it. *'Squidly': Suit thineselves. Thou does not knowest what thou art missing. *''Sir SpongeBob, Sir Patrick, Squidly and Sir Natson are on their way to King Krabs’ Castle'' *'Sir SpongeBob': Oh no! Gary must be starving in the future! *''Gary is sitting down on a chair watching TV with a bunch of food around him'' *'Fish': TV Susan, I’m not a lawyer. I’m actually, a clown working for the Circus! Track *'Gary': Laughs *''Sir SpongeBob, Sir Patrick, Squidly and Sir Natson are on their way to King Krabs’ Castle'' *'Sir SpongeBob': Oh, the horror he must be going through! *'Sir Patrick': What about Rocky! I forgot to feed him today! *''Rocky is on Patrick's chair doing nothing'' *''Sir SpongeBob, Sir Patrick, Squidly and Sir Natson are on their way to King Krabs’ Castle'' *'Sir Patrick': The horror! The horror! *'Sir Natson': Okay, we're here. the door to the castle and everyone walks in *''King Krabs is talking to a chef'' *'King Krabs': So art we cleareth on the meals we art having at the feast? *'Chef': I bethink so. *'King Krabs': If thee get this wrong, thee will be fired. *'Chef': Worry not, I hath got this. *'King Krabs': Valorous. *''Natson enters'' *'Sir Natson': King Krabs, I have some news. Remember Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick, the legendary prophecy? *'King Krabs': Yes. *'Sir Natson': Well… SpongeBob, Sir Patrick and Squidly enter *'King Krabs': Thou art back? *'Sir SpongeBob': Yes we are. *'King Krabs': For how longeth? *'Sir SpongeBob': Forever, I guesseth *'King Krabs': Oh and Squidly, art thee playing at the big feast?! *'Squidly': proudly Of course. Doth thee wanteth to heareth it? *'King Krabs': No. *'Squidly': crying Why? *'King Krabs': Well I don’t want to hear it before the feast! *'Squidly': to himself Everyone beeth the critic. *'King Krabs': to Sir SpongeBob That gent doest yond a lot. *'Sir SpongeBob': So since we art backeth, can we receiveth separateth cubiculos at the castle? *'King Krabs': Well we doth has't two spareth cubiculos. Sure, wherefore not? *'Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick': excited Woo hoo! *'Sir Natson': So the big feast is soon, shall I get the tables ready? *'King Krabs': Sure. *'Sir SpongeBob': So what art we having at the big feast? *'King Krabs': Well we were going to have something else, but since you’re here we will have those Krabby Patties you showed us last time! *'Sir SpongeBob': Okay. *'King Krabs': Sir Natson, receiveth the chef so we can bid that gent the updateth. *'Sir Natson': Yes, King Krabs. *''The Feast'' *'King Krabs': Ladies and gents, tonight we art having the big feast! Tonight’s main course, Krabby Patties, to bray out the returneth of Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick, the legendary prophecy! cheers in excitement *'King Krabs': And now the entertainment! claps *'Squidly': Now tonight, my performance shall guest star Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick! SpongeBob and Sir Patrick run to the stage with Squidly ♪Oh hear me Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick for I must sing, how you are the greatest at everything. Like saving the city, from a dragon. Thou both did that. Thou both did that, because thou art the legendary prophecy! starts dancing La la la la la la la la la la la!♪ *'Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick': ♪We are the legendary prophecy! We saved the city, from a dragon! We are the legendary prophecy! We saved the city, from a dragon! La la la la la la la la la la la!♪ *'Squidly': ♪Oh hear me king for I must sing, how you are also the greatest at everything. Like pardoning Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick from a very gruesome death! Thou did that! Thou did that! Because you are our king!♪ *'Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick': ♪The king’s the best! The king’s the best! The king’s the best at everything! Like pardoning us from a very gruesome death!♪ *'Squidly, Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick':♪La la la la la la la la la la la! La la la la la la la la la la la! La la la la la la la la la la la! The king is the best!♪ *''starts clapping and cheering'' *'Sir SpongeBob': Squidly, we did it! *'Squidly': Well what can I sayeth? *'King Krabs': Squidly, yond is probably the most wondrous performance you have ever done! *'Squidly': Well thanketh thee, King Krabs. But I couldn’t have done it without Sir SpongeBob and Sir Patrick! *'Sir SpongeBob': Well what can I sayeth? *''end'' Category:Dunces and Dragons Category:SpongeBot678 Category:2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Fox Kids Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:Luis TV Category:Season Premiere Category:Episodes Starting Spin-Offs Category:Pilots Category:Pilot Episode Category:G Category:Dunces and Dragons episodes Category:Episodes written by SpongeBot678